


Her Girl.

by arfrid



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Detective Joyce Byers; looking for clues, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Girls in Love, Lesbian Robin Buckley, Useless Lesbians, bisexual Penny Robinson, tol and toller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: “My p-parents kicked me o-out! I need you, P-Penny! They fucking k-kicked me out and hit me and c-c-called me a d-dyke! I just- I need you… Please call me back, Penny.”Robin's still in her nightclothes, and god, Penny just wants to do one thing now.
Relationships: Robin Buckley & Joyce Byers, Robin Buckley/Penny Robinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Her Girl.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Pennyhot, a girl (i mean i assume they're a girl) i met on discord recently!

“Fucking dyke! And stay out!” Robin’s dad yelled as he shoved her out the house. He didn’t even bother to throw out her belongings. Robin felt the blossoming bruise developing on her arm and cheek and started sobbing.

She picked herself off the sidewalk and brought out her phone, smiling when she saw the familiar face of her redheaded girlfriend. It was one of her favorite pictures; Penny had launched herself into her bed with glasses on and was laughing. Robin had insisted that it was adorable while Penny said it was ugly. She walked forwards while walking and called her girlfriend.

She taps her contact and presses ‘Call’.

_“Hi there! It’s Penny Robinson from the Robinson family. Wait, that’s obvious… Anyway, you’ve reached me but I’m afraid I’m not available right now, so I might just be doing something totally awesome or just sleeping. Anyway, leave a voicemail and I’ll answer back as soon as I can. Bye!”_

Robin sighs and then starts a voicemail, “Uhm, Penny, hi. Uh… Something, just, something just h-happened…” She struggled to stop herself crying. Fuck, she must sound pathetic right now. “I just- I need you right now because, shit, just, n-now my…” She took a deep breath. “My, uhm, my parents just, uh, fuck, my parents…”

She didn’t hold it in and started sobbing uncontrollably. “My p-parents kicked me o-out! I need you, P-Penny! They fucking k-kicked me out and hit me and c-c-called me a d-dyke! I just- I need you…”

She took another deep breath. “…Please call me back, Penny.”

She finished the voicemail then run a hand through her hair. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

She ended up walking around Hawkins with no real place to go. She considered going to Steve’s, but then she remembered that Steve was out on a vacation with Nancy and Jonathan. Henderson is probably available... no, he’s just a kid, and besides, they probably don’t have a spare room.

Then she realized.

_“Come over any time, sweetie!” Joyce Byers had told her._

_“Yeah, any time.” Hopper added kindly._

Hopper and Joyce.

The Byers Home.

Robin walked towards the route to the Byers Home, watching the pebbles on the sidewalk as she counted the seconds until she got there.

She knocked on the door of the Byers Home. Joyce answered, looking cheerful. Her face dropped as she saw Robin’s face and expression.

“Oh, dear, what happened?” She asked. “Come in, come in.”

Robin walked in, feeling the warm and cozy atmosphere. She saw and felt Jonathan and Will watching her. Joyce cleared her throat and gestured at the couch. They both sat down.

“What happened?” She asks, once again. “If you don’t want to tell me, I’ll under—”

“No, Mrs. Byers.” She cuts her off. “I… My parents kicked me out for… uhm…”

Joyce gives her an understanding look. “I understand, sweetie. Is it okay if you sleep on the couch? I mean—”

“It’s more than okay.” Robin says. She suddenly realizes how tired she is. Her dad had woken her up at 8 AM and grabbed her by the hem of her nightclothes and shoved her against the wall, then proceeded to slap her multiple times and call her horrible names, before officially kicking her out.

“Is it okay if I sleep now?” She asks her, “I didn’t get much sleep that night, so…”

Joyce nods. “But don’t you want breakfast?”

“I’ll be good with some toast.” She says. Joyce nods at her again before leading her to the kitchen. Robin sits down next to Will and ruffles his hair before setting a plate down. Joyce hands her a piece of toast and Will suddenly gets up. Robin eats slowly, watching him curiously.

She shrugs it off and starts talking to Jonathan absentmindedly, half her mind on the conversation and half her mind on Penny. Will hands her a glass of warm milk.

She grabs it and smiles at him.

“Thanks.” She says, before bringing it up to her lips and drinking it. It felt like heaven in form of a drink, especially compared to the rest of the morning. She looks at it amazed and turned to Will. He shrugs.

“A little thing mom does whenever I can’t sleep. It always makes me sleepy.” He answers her silent question. She smiles at him again and drinks more. She groans in pleasure at it and feels her eyelids start to droop. She walks towards the couch and crashes.

\--

Penny blinks open her eyes and immediately regrets it when the blinding light squeezes through her window. She groans and turns around, letting her eyes get used to the change in light.

“Siri, what time is it?” She asks her phone that’s on her bedside table.

“It is 12:09 in the morning. Would you like the news?” Siri responded politely. Yeah, she should definitely be up by now.

“No thanks, Siri.” She tells it. Getting up and stretching. She blinks her eyes a few more times and her eyes get used to the light.

“You have one voicemail from 8:23 AM. Would you like to hear it?” Siri asks.

“Uh, sure.” She responds, grabbing her phone. She’s surprised to hear Robin on the other side of it.

_“Uhm, Penny, hi. Uh… Something, just, something just h-happened…”_ Penny frowned at the voice. It sounded like she’d just been crying. _“I just- I need you right now because, shit, just, n-now my… My, uhm, my parents just, uh, fuck, my parents…”_

Penny wonders what her parents could have done to make her so distraught, frowning even more at the phone. She can’t deny that it makes her heart crumble a bit hearing her so sad.

_“My p-parents kicked me o-out! I need you, P-Penny! They fucking k-kicked me out and hit me and c-c-called me a d-dyke! I just- I need you… Please call me back, Penny.”_

_Shit._ Penny bolts upright and runs towards her shoes which are tucked under her bed and grabs a jacket of Robin’s that she must have left there. _Shit. Shit! Shit!_

She runs through the living room, her siblings happily eating or playing games on their phone or both. They turn quickly as Penny rushes through the room. She vaguely hears her mother and sister yell something – probably to tell her to stop running – but she didn’t register it. She runs through the sidewalk, where just a few hours ago, Robin had been walking purposefully to the Byers.

She runs through the forest and up to the Byers house in a matter of minutes and quickly knocks on the door urgently. There are a few footsteps before a brunette woman with dark brown eyes opens the door. She’s at least half a foot smaller than her.

“Hi, I’m Mrs. Byers, who are you?” The woman introduces herself, politely shaking her hand.

“I’m Penny. Is Robin here?” Penny asks. Suddenly, the woman seems nervous. The brunette chuckles nervously as Penny watches her nervously.

“Who are you in relation to, uh, Robin?” She asks seriously. Penny rolls her eyes but answers anyways.

“I’m—” She starts off, but she’s cut off by another voice.

“Penny?”

Penny’s heart soars at the sound of Robin’s voice. The lady moves out the way so Penny sees Robin. The girl’s still in her nightclothes, and god, she just wants to do one thing now.

Robin walks towards her.

“Penny, I—”

“Shut up, you idiot.” Penny says and grabs Robin’s face and kisses her. She feels her girlfriend relax into the kiss and a hand on her back. They separate and smile at each other, a wonder and awe in each other’s eyes.

The lady clears her throat and Penny feels her cheeks turn as red as her hair.

“So,” The lady says, smiling. “This is your girl.”

Robin looks over at her, and her heart skips a beat. “Yes. This is my girl.”


End file.
